Mid-Night Snack
by confusedblueberry
Summary: All he wanted was his damn chocolate was that really to much to ask for. Stupid Fifth years. Stupid Snape. This is a one shot. I hope you enjoy! Review


It was well beyond midnight when he had snuck out of the dungeons. It wasn't really sneaking out. Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin prefect meaning they got away with almost anything. Especial when Ravenclaw or Gryffindor prefects where around. Malfoy stuck to harassing little first years mostly instead of bothering the seventh years.

The seventh years were the most trouble. Throwing party's in empty class rooms, but that was mostly Hufflepuff kids. Each house had its own issues. The Slytherin's tried to make sure that there issues where kept more privet than the other houses.

He hated how the staircases moved that's one reason he gave head prefect up to Draco. Who really wanted to spend their nights running around the castle making sure there weren't any fifth years making out in the hallways. Fifth years never learned just kick everyone out of your room. It saved you from having to spend a month with Filch and . A few snogs in a broom closet wasn't worth it. Hell shag wasn't worth it.

you might be wondering why Theo was running around the castle in the middle of the night if he didn't belive in making out in public places or just running around the castle in general. To put it simple he had a sweet tooth. Every night before bed he had to have something sweet or he couldn't sleep. It wasn't as much of a pain until Blaise realized where he stashed his chocolates. That was last month. It didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon.

Now every time they left on the weekends to Hogsmed he had to buy enough chocolate to make it through the week, not just for himself but for Blaise too. Blaise had known since before Hogwarts that he had to have sweets before bed. This year was the first year he had found his stash.

It was Friday in the weeeee hours of the night he had to have some chocolate or he would hex someone very very soon. He hadn't slept the day before he was going 32 hours straight, and now he wanted his damn chocolate already. One reason he had waited for the weeee hours of the morning to get his snack was mainly he forgot he had a paper due tomorrow morning to Snape. If Snape was less happy than the usual unhappiness you weren't happy at all. Forget filch and Ms. Norris Snape could be the devil. He knew first hand.

Hermione Granger steels from his stash in first year and never gets caught I borrow something I fully intended on giving back and he banished chocolates from the dungeons for a month. I had to bribe a second year Ravenclaw to get chocolates it wasn't cheap. Money wasn't the issue Snape was. He kept taking them.

At the moment he was on his way to the kitchens. He knew one of the teachers or someone had to have some chocolate somewhere he couldn't wait till Sunday. He was almost there when he yet again he saw a fifth year couple there lucky he didn't hex them. He just kept walking to the kitchen none of the lights were on and it was understandable he didn't expect the house elves up at this time. He was probably the only one up at the moment other than those horny little fifth years.

He mutters a spell that brings the kitchen alive soon after, and he started his search for lovely chocolates and soon after the search started he had found some cookie dough. Chocolate chip cookie dough. He had won. He started the oven as he rolled balls of dough and sat them on a cookie sheet. As he was making the cookies he spared no dough and he end up making ten very soon to be mouthwatering cookies.

He heard footsteps as soon as he took the cookies out of the oven. He hurried to set them down on the corner of the counter, turned the lights off, and hid in the pantry. As he hid in the pantry for close to 20 minutes he cursed himself for not bringing the cookies with him. As he had said before he wanted his damn chocolate.

As soon as a minute passed after hearing the large doors close again he quickly moved out of the pantry to eat his cookies. They were nowhere to be found, and he had no more cookie dough. He was no longer mad be was beyond pissed. He didn't even turn the lights off in the kitchen as he ran towards the sounds of footsteps. The footsteps of the person he had stolen his cookies.

Not even a minute and he had caught up with said person and he would know the hair from anywhere. Hermione fucking Granger had stolen his cookies.

"Granger!" he yelled. He didn't care if he woke the castle the witch had ate his cookies.

She slowly turned around and took a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie as she stared at Him. "Nott?"

She just stood there so innocently as she munched on his cookie. Key words his cookie. He stomped his way over to her as he came over she popped the last of the cookie into her mouth. He grabbed her face and bent down a little so he was now eye level with Hermione. He was more than a bit taller than her. "Those were my cookies."

"I'm so-. " She didn't finish what she was saying because he smashed his lips on hers and he was right those pretty pink lips of hers tasted of chocolate and sweeter. They were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He wasn't sure if he would ever taste anything sweeter than this, so he refused to come up for air. But when Hermione pulled away he took his chance to inhale much needed oxygen.

Hermione had a glazed over look in her eyes for mere seconds before he kissed her again, and they slid closed. Even her eyes reminded him of chocolate.

Slowly he pulled away and gave her a smirk because he didn't smile he smirked they looked better on his face. "Sweet dreams Hermione." And with that he started to make his way to the dungeons but before he turned the corner he turned around catching Hermione munching on a cookie. When she noticed Theo looking with his messy black hair, grey eyes and also in blue pajamas that were all crinkly she shoved the rest of the cookie in her mouth with a smile.

"Remember Hermione don't ever touch my chocolate again." He had gotten his damn chocolate. Finely.

**Please review and what do you think if I write a one-shot of Hermione and Theo again and it was Snape's cookie dough Theo used and Snape knew he used it? **


End file.
